While wearing a helmet, it may be beneficial to attach night vision goggles or other accessories to the helmet. As such, it may be desirable to removably attach such accessories through the use of a plate or shroud. However, the problem with plates or shrouds is that it has typically been required that holes be drilled in the helmet to securely attach the plate or shroud to the helmet with screws or similar mechanical attachment members. This may result in a compromise in the integrity of the strength of the helmet. Also, should a projectile or a bullet hit a screw, the screw could potentially proceed through the helmet and possibly cause injury to a user's head. Alternative attachment methods not involving the use of screws have not previously been successful because they have not provided a stable and secure attachment to a helmet.
To overcome the shortcomings with existing attachment mechanisms for plates or shrouds, the present invention provides, in one or more embodiments, a helmet attachment device to mitigate or obviate one or more of the aforementioned problems. In addition, embodiments of the present invention provide a helmet attachment device that is lightweight, adjustable, and still able to provide a stable and secure attachment. Also, since embodiments of the attachment device may be quickly attached directly to a helmet without the use of tools, there is now an easier way to attach night vision goggles or other accessories to a helmet.